


Sierociniec [DARKWOOD FANFIC]

by bxnnyspit



Category: Darkwood (Video Game)
Genre: A shit ton of headcanon, Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Brothels, Canonical Character Death, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Marriage, Death, Drama, Escaping Forced Marriage, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Marriage, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Marriage, Mutation, OC X CANON, Orphanage, Plague, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slow Romance, Teen Pregnancy, at some point sex happens, there aren't any like graphic rape scenes but it's hinted at
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxnnyspit/pseuds/bxnnyspit
Summary: Young Anastazja Nowak was abandoned by her father at birth. Little did he know, he was leaving her at a disgusting place under the guise of an orphanage. Will they ever reconnect, or will they die trying to fight what's stopping them?





	1. Wretched Child

**Author's Note:**

> !!!WARNING!!!  
> Disturbing content ahead. Love y'all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning.

Deep down in Darkwood, in a village near a large swamp, one particular house was attracting some attention. This house belonged to a well-loved resident by the name of Maja, and rumor had it that she was going into labor, suggested by the loud groaning from the inside and the paramedics rushing in to aid her after a frantic phonecall. Nobody, not even Maja, had known who the father of this child was, which was probably why everyone in the village felt the need to gather round. Whoever rushed in first would have to be the father. Little did they know that this child's father wasn't very normal. 

The village freak, Kacper Nowak, stood among the crowd, his facial deformity covered by a sack. He was silently praying that this child didn't inherit any sort of deformity from him. He didn't want this burden cast upon him. All he'd wanted was to lay eyes upon the baby once, and then never again. Unfortunately, this would have been far too easy to deal with.  
He silently and slowly moved himself to the front of the crowd, so he'd have no trouble getting in to see the child, and just as he got to the front, there was silence, and then a faint crying. Everyone was flocking to windows, doors, cracks in the wall, anything that could give at least a small glance of this child, and Kacper managed to slip inside unnoticed. There was a sudden disturbance within the house as Kacper took off the sack and fixed his deep brown hair, and the baby was handed back to Maja. She looked furious. 

"Kacper." She looked sternly at him. "I should have fucking known... you.. you did this...." She mumbled, furiously looking up at Kacper. "YOU DID THIS." The baby began crying louder.  


"Listen, I-I didn't know what I was getting you into. We were both drunk, weren't we, Maja? And how was I supposed to know it'd be born like that?"  
"I never thought I'd have to bear the child of a disgusting fuck like you." Her grip on the baby was concerningly tight, as suggested by the baby's nearly breathless crying. "Now, I want you to fucking look at her. What you did to this poor fucking baby. You've made her ugly. You've made her fucking unbearable to look at." She turned the infant towards him, revealing her severe cleft lip, which made her face look completely crooked. "This burden's all yours now, honey. I want it out of my sight, no daughter of mine should ever remind me of you." The hatred for Kacper in her voice was incredibly evident, and she did not try to hide it.

"M-Maja... I know we aren't on the best of terms... but do you really-" 

"TAKE IT OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I KILL IT." She shrieked, nearly throwing the baby to Kacper. He took it into his arms, staring at it. "And get the fuck out of my house, mongrel. Out the back door, I don't want those fucks outside seeing you and your new burden." Kacper nodded, silently but indifferently taking his daughter out the back door, wrapping her in the sack he wore, and running far, far away from the swamp, to a place called the Old Woods. 

\-- 

Once there, he scanned the area for any place he could drop this burden. He refused to look at her. He was unfit to care for her. He was an alcoholic con-man, in what world would he ever be fit to care for her? He sat down in the grass and sighed, his curiosity getting the best of him. He looked at the baby and sighed again, fixing the little soft hairs on her head. 

"I'm so sorry, kiddo." Her large green eyes looked into his own, and his heart broke. "I-I'm sorry. I never... you... ugh. I feel bad, y'know... just leaving you here. I never wanted that. Maybe I'll come back for you when I've shaped up enough to be a proper father, eh?" He spoke to her as if she understood. "I just want you to have a happy life..." the baby began to cry, as if she felt the emotion her father was conveying with his voice. "I love you, kid." He stood up, resting the baby's head on his shoulder and beginning to walk again. He saw a light in the distance, and a sign which read: 

_Sierociniec_  
_Where vile things lie far from child_  


He eyed it, seeing a notepad and pencil on a string attached to it, the paper on the notepad wrinkled severely from weather. He took a look at his daughter again, and hesitantly spoke.  


"Anastazja Elzbieta..." He whispered, and the child fell silent. He was nearly moved to tears. "I love you, Anastazja." He scrawled a small note on the pad and ripped it off. The note read:  
_My name is Anastazja Elzbieta Nowak. I was just born._  
_My mother abandoned me and my father is unfit to take care of me as of right now, and I need good care. Maybe daddy will be back for me some day. But until then, promise to care for me. I am cold and alone._  
He swaddled her in the sack he'd put her in and kissed on her forehead until finally working up the courage to put her down on the front step with the note.  
"Goodbye, kid. I'll see you some day... I know I will." He whispered to her, ringing the doorbell and disappearing into the night.

\--

"Oh goodness!" A fairly plump woman, whose blonde hair was graying, stared down at the fussing baby on the doorstep of her business and lifted it, taking the note which was tucked into what she was swaddled with. "Oh, darling, you must be cold, mm?" Anastazja quit fussing, looking at the woman confused. "Let's get you inside and get your belly full." The woman cooed, gently chafing the baby's deformed face with her thumb. "You're in good hands." 

 

And thus begins the tragic tale of Anastazja.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright let's just pretend this is a finished chapter  
> Alright so I didn't want this story to mainly focus on Anastazja, so have a Kacper chapter. It's good for the soul xd

Kacper eventually arrived home, quietly sneaking inside in case of intruders. Tired, the man nearly collapsed on the floor, sighing. 

"What a fucking day." He muttered, laying on the floor for a while before standing up to search his kitchen any sort of alcohol. He needed some way to forget about this day's events, and that seemed like a viable option in that moment. 

He trod across the floor, shards of glass both thin and thick crunching under his heavy boots, until he reached the liquor cabinet. It swung open, revealing many empty bottles, but one was half-full. Kacper snatched this bottle from the cabinet and slammed it shut, walking back to the living room to sit. And there the poor man sat, for hours and hours, drinking alone. He'd wondered what it would have been like if he _did_ bring Anastazja home. He'd have to have cleaned all the glass off the floor and bought her baby supplies. He'd wondered what her smile would have looked like, or what her laugh would have sounded like. Guilt pulled his heart apart, prompting him to take several swigs of alcohol to try and lessen it. By time the bottle was nearly empty, he was emotionally numb. He was not happy, he was not sad, he was not angry, he felt nothing except slight diziness.

Hours passed until Kacper could feel again, but sobering up only brought bitterness upon him. The memories of Maja's hateful words and his newborn daughter's cries rang in his brain continuously. He didn't want this. He never wanted to get attached to her, but he remembered the feeling of catharsis that washed over him when he spoke to her and she appeared as if she were listening. Maybe he _should_ have kept her. 

More hours passed. The liquor cabinet was empty. Kacper's soul was empty. It was the only way he could stop himself from _feeling._ He was alone. He wanted nothing but to have the baby back. Was this what missing somebody felt like? It definitely wasn't how he felt after Maja cheated on him. It wasn't how he felt after she left, either. It was deeper than that. It took a lot to make him cry, yet he nearly broke down speaking to the infant. She was part of him. He was part of her. 

He wanted to sleep, but he couldn't. He wanted to clean. He wanted everything to be okay. He wanted some company. None of those things were options, however, so the man sat solemn in his bed, lost in thought. How would he be able to overcome his alcoholism? How would he be able to motivate himself to clean up? He had no idea. All he knew was that he had to, and he had to quickly if he wanted to take Anastazja back.


	3. Anastazja and the Space Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her sixth birthday, Anastazja is taken by one of Sierociniec's matrons to meet new friends.

"Wake up, wake up!" A feminine voice forcefully beckoned the smaller-than-normal child out of her dreams. "Don't you know what day it is, my little Miś?" 

"No...?" Anastazja sat up, groggy. She rubbed her eyes, reaching over to her nightstand for a mask that her matron had fashioned out gauze and medical bandages. This mask only covered her deformity, as it had scared the other children in the orphanage. "What day is it?" 

"You really don't know, Miś? It's your sixth birthday!" The child's face suddenly lit up. She had completely forgotten. 

"Oh, it is! Do I get presents?" She said cheerfully before donning the mask. 

"Yes, yes, but first, I want you to meet a couple of people. Now that you have that pretty little mask, your inner beauty gets to show more than that blip on your face." The matron cooed, roughing up the little one's hair. "The older girls should be getting back from nextdoor soon enough, too." 

"Will I ever get to go nextdoor?" Anastazja inquired, sliding out of bed and onto her feet. 

"Soon enough." The matron grinned a bit. "Now, pick out a pretty dress to wear, birthday-girl."

"Soon enough? When's that?" Anastazja walked to her wardrobe, picking out a blue and frilly dress to wear. 

"When you're finished growing, though that seems to be a mystery. You haven't grown since you were four. Perhaps in another three years we'll see?" The matron helped Anastazja take off her pajamas and put on her dress. 

"That's a long time..." She pouted a little. 

"Patience is a virtue, Miś. Three years will have gone by before you know it. Now, come on, you need your breakfast before you can go and see the others." The matron took the child by the hand, leading her out to the dining room, where there were other children eating as well. They didn't seem to be running from Anastazja like last time. There, Anastazja sat and had breakfast, even speaking to a couple of the children at the table. They didn't seem scared of her this time. Her inner beauty was shining through more noticeably now that her deformity was covered, and that was one of the best birthday presents the child could have ever asked for. 

"Have you finished your breakfast?" Asked another matron, perhaps the one her former was passing her off to so that she could go get the girls from nextdoor. 

"Yes, ma'am." Said Anastazja, passing her plate to the woman. "Did you know it's my birthday today?" She smiled. 

"Oh, really? Happy birthday then, little one!" The matron smiled back, roughing up the younger one's hair before going to wash the plate and put it away. She then came back, taking Ana by the hand. "So, Anastazja, Ms. Woźniak told me that I should go and introduce you to the older kids, since you yourself are getting older. How does that sound?" 

"Oh, that sounds cool!" Anastazja bubbled over with happiness. "Do you think they'll like me?" 

"Of course, darling!" The matron chuckled, taking the child up in her arms. "And, hey, maybe they'll let you nextdoor a little early if you're friends with some of the girls." 

"Oh, goodness!" Anastazja giggled. "When can I meet them?" 

"Well, the boys are all still outside. Do you wanna introduce yourself to any of them?" Anastazja nodded, taking particular interest in one of the boys who had separated himself from the group. The matron carried her outside and lowered her to the ground, letting her choose who she wanted to occupy herself with. She, of course, ran over to the boy which interested her. A thirteen-year-old in a wire helmet, sitting by himself on the bench, staring at a tin doll which he had found in the grass. 

"Hello! What's your name?" She asked, sitting up on the bench with him. 

"Uh, Piotrek. What's yours?" He asked, his attention redirecting itself towards her. 

"Anastazja. Today's my sixth birthday!" She giggled. "The matrons said I can meet new friends today because I'm getting older." 

"Ah, I see. Happy birthday. That means you should be getting nextdoor soon, hm?" He asked, not knowing much about nextdoor himself, only knowing that girls went there once they hit a certain age. 

"M-hm! I'm excited.. I might get to meet new people over there! What's that in your hand?" 

"Oh, I found it in the grass. It wiggles." He chuckled a little, shaking it and seeing the head bobble and the arms flail. Anastazja giggled as well. "So, do you have any friends, kiddo?" 

"Well, no... but now that my face is covered I'm sure I can make at least _some._ " She sulked a bit. 

"Hey, cheer up! What's the matter?" She looked up at him and shrugged. "What happened to your face?" 

"I was born with a weird face... it's why I'm here. Mommy didn't want me and daddy couldn't take care of me... usually the matrons read the letter he left to me every night before bed." She pouted a bit, jumping at a sudden, comforting weight on her shoulder. 

"Well, if it makes you feel any better.. I'm pretty much just a little boy in a big body.. can I see your face?" He chafed his thumb against her shoulder. She hesitated a little. 

"Er... well, I mean..." she averted her gaze from his, "p-promise you won't run?" The weight lifted from her shoulder and suddenly a pinkie wrapped around her's. 

"Pinkie promise, kid." He offered her a warm, gap-toothed smile. She smiled back, evident by how her cheeks raised. She then lowered the mask a little, revealing the now less-than-severe deformity on her face, or at least less severe than it was when she was born. 

"It's a little ugly, I know.." she mumbled, pulling the mask back up, but Piotrek wasn't frowning. 

"Aww, no it isn't. The smaller children only run because they don't know what happened to you. They think strange things like that are contagious." Piotrek held her small hand and chafed it with his thumb.

"Contagious?" Anastazja tilted her head. "What's that mean, Piotrek?" 

"It means.. hm. You know when you get a cold?" She nodded. "Other people can catch it from you. You know that, right?" She nodded again. "That's contagious." Her eyes suddenly widened at his words. 

"Wait.. so _is_ it contagious!?" She gasped. Piotrek laughed and squeezed her hand. 

"No, no! They just think it is. It'll take them a little while to realize that they won't catch it from you. Don't worry, I'm here too. I can help them realize." 

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "So, do you like space?" She asked, which caught him off guard. 

"Yes, yes I do. Why do you ask, Anastazja?" 

"Well, the little doll you're holding looks like a spaceman. Do you ever wanna go to space? I hear it's pretty and colorful up there." She poked the doll's head, watching it bobble. 

"Huh, I've never thought of going to space. It sounds pretty fun, though. I'd definitely like to, now that you've asked." He smiled. "What do you wanna be when you grow up?" 

"Hmm.. I dunno. Maybe a ballerina? Though I'm not too good at dancing.." 

"Practice makes perfect. I wasn't always good at scavenging, but now I find these metal wigglies all over the place! Do you want this one? Y'know, it is your birthday, after all." He offered the small spaceman to her. 

"Oh, yes I do! Thank you Piotrek!" She politely took it from his hand and giggled, wiggling it around a little. "You're a good friend." She smiled up at him. 

"Oh, thank you." He smiled back. 

"You're welcome, space boy!"


	4. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed since we last checked in on Anastazja Nowak, only difference with her is that now, she's done growing, and is about to experience her first visit "nextdoor".

_"Aren't you excited?"_

Anastazja snapped out of her introspection for a moment, nearly jerking her head, but remembering not to once she saw the mirror ahead of her. In the pane, she saw herself, her beautiful, long brown hair being snipped into a boyish haircut by her main matron, Ms. Woźniak. 

"I guess so.." she mumbled, her olive eyes watching the severed tresses fell in tufts to the floor. 

"What's with the long face, honey? I know, it took a bit longer than we thought it would for you to get nextdoor... I mean, you're ten now, but you're going, right?" She smiled, still snipping away at the now uneven mess growing from Anastazja's scalp. 

"It's not that," the child interjected, "it's... why do we have to cut my hair? I liked when it was long..." She sulked a bit. 

"Aww, sweetie, don't be that way!" Her matron gasped. "It'll be a nice and even haircut soon. It's just.. we need to make some minor adjustments before you can go nextdoor, is all!" Woźniak smiled, roughing up the young one's hair. "You see, you've been malnourished. You can't grow like other girls, so... you look a little bit like a boy." Anastazja's heart sank, and tears welled up in her eyes. 

"N-no I don't!! A-and... boys can have long hair too, can't they!?" She sucked in a sharp breath when her matron flicked her cheek. 

"By that logic, girls can have short hair as well. The men nextdoor aren't very picky when it comes to looks, but you look.. androgynous. That means your gender is a mystery... the men over there like mysteries, darling. I'm sure you'll be a favorite over there." She smiled, snipping away the last uneven pieces of Ana's dark hair. "There we are, as good as new!" She cooed, fluffing the loose hairs out of her hair before beginning to clean up. 

"...you never told me what was nextdoor, Ms. Woźniak..." mumbled Anastazja, running her fingers through her now short hair. 

"You'll find out once you get there, and why all the girls there come home tired and ready to eat. Now, you need to eat your lunch before you go nextdoor. It's good for you to nourish yourself." Ms. Woźniak muttered, cleaning the last of the stray hairs off of Anastazja before lifting her out of her chair and onto her feet. "Do you like it?"

"I guess..." Anastazja whispered, staring at herself. Her loose-fitting boyish clothes were quite comfortable, but she did not like her hair. She wished it were back to its original length. "Th-thank you, Ms Woźniak..." 

"You're welcome. Now, put the mask on and come out. Your public awaits." She said, a playful lilt to her tone as she observed Anastazja. She took the girl's hand and lead her out to the dining hall, where she earned some confused looks from fellow children, and Piotrek as well. Anastazja pulled away from Woźniak's grip and ran to him, tears in her eyes. 

"Look what they did to me..." she pouted. Piotrek pursed his lips, roughing her hair up a little bit. "I look so ugly.." 

"No, Ana, you don't, but I'm very sorry they did that to you." He muttered, sighing. "Your hair looks great, little one. But... you were so excited to go nextdoor, and now look at you... I'm... I'm very sorry for what you'll see over there." He whispered.

"Wh- what? You've finally seen it over there?" She asked, her eyes widening in interest as she clasped his hand in her's. "What's it like?" 

"It's... hard to explain. Just, don't expect to he happy over there.. at least, not until you get used to what they do." He whispered to the child. "I'll be out of this place soon, Ana. Once you're up for adoption I'm taking you out of here. I don't want you to live the first 18 years of your life here like I've been... and I promise you that one day you'll get out. Even if I have to pry you out of Woźniak's cold, dead hands." He squeezed her little hand, sighing. 

"I.. I don't understand. Why do you want me out of here?" She asked. "Y-you're an adult now, you can just take me out now, right?" 

"It doesn't work that way, unfortunately. Plus, I'd need money... and the capability to do paperwork, hell, I may even be drafted into the military. Just... spend one night there and you'll know why I don't want you there. It's overbearing." He sighed, chafing his thumb on her knuckles. "Tonight you'll find out why I want you out of here, alright? Then we can talk about our plan."

"Plan?" Inquired the young girl. Piotrek shrugged. 

"I'll elaborate later.. when I have at least a skeleton of a plan in my head. Now, hush, act normal, a matron's coming." He hushed her as the matron walked by, glancing at them as she passed. "Anyhow, yeah... I just... don't know how to say it. I'm sorry, little bear." 

"Oh, it's alright, Piotrek... I'm just confused as to what you mean. Why won't I like it nextdoor?" She tilted her head as she asked. 

"I-it's hard to explain, Ana. Th-the men over there..." Piotrek struggled to speak, "they're going to touch you weirdly. In weird places. You're not safe over there..." 

"But what if I like it? I've always loved attention." Anastazja smiled, innocently. Piotrek got choked up. 

"I- uh.. I know that, but this is not good attention. They're going to hurt you..." he struggled to keep tears back. He wanted to protect this young girl with his life, but had no idea how to do that. It was inevitable for the girls at Sierociniec to be broken. "Well, did you finish your lunch?" 

"Yeah.. but I'm thirsty. Do you have your cool canteen thingy with you?" She asked. 

"I do, here." He handed it to her. She lowered her mask to take a few sips before giving it back. 

"I'm nervous about going over now.. I'll make sure to stand at the back of the line so the men don't see me first. Maybe then I'll be safe." Ana nervously shuffled her feet.

"Smart girl," he roughed up her hair, "and make sure to slouch, so they'll be sure not to see you." Piotrek smiled at her, until all the young ladies in the dining hall stood up. His smile slowly faded as he looked back at Anastazja. "Uh... I think... you're going nextdoor. Remember, back of the line. I love you, little sister." Piotrek leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, big brother!" Anastazja beamed, giving the young man a hug. "I promise I won't forget. I'll slouch, too." She ran to the back of the line. As he saw her standing there, tears welled up in his amber eyes. 

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered to himself, sighing and standing up to go scrape the rest of his unfinished lunch into the garbage. He didn't want to eat anymore. He only wanted to cry. He wanted to protect Anastazja, but he was failing. He was just going to stand there and watch how a pure life's innocence would be abruptly snatched... like candy from a baby. 

 

\---

 

"Are you excited, Ana?" A young girl, by the name of Zofia, asked. Anastazja turned to face the young girl, smiling.

"A little, but I'm also nervous." Anastazja said. 

"Me too. Why are _you_ nervous? Have you heard about what happens nextdoor?" 

"Yeah. I suspect that you have too. Your big sister goes over there, right? She probably told you." Anastazja said, while Zofia nodded. 

"She said that we will get used to it, though, and maybe start to like it. She said we even get candy if we behave well." An innocent smile crept onto Zofia's face. "I like the red candies that she would bring back for me... what's your favorite candy?" 

"Candy!?" Anastazja's face lit up momentarily, before she snapped out of it and shook her head, chuckling quietly. "I like chocolate. I hope they have the caramel-filled kind over there." She feigned interest as she spoke. She noticed Zofia staring, so she turned to face what she was staring at. It was Piotrek. 

"Your friend looks sad, Ana." Zofia said. Anastazja nodded, sighing a bit. Piotrek's eyes looked puffy and red, and his face glistened with wiped tears and nervous sweat. "Do you think he's gonna miss you?" 

"Yeah..." Ana's lip quivered, "a lot, actually. He's nervous for me. He told me to slouch and stand at the back of the line so I can avoid the men over there touching me." She whispered. Zofia nodded. 

"Good idea... mind if I hide with you?" Zof asked. Anastazja shook her head.

"Not at all." 

All the young ladies' attention turned to the front of the line, so the two turned their attention to the front as well. It was a matron. 

"Attention, attention!" The matron yelled. "It has come to my attention that we have some new arrivals, so I will restate our rules and protocol. You are to be lined up at this door by 13:30. If you are not in line formation by 13:35, you will be escorted to the front of the line. Then, you will follow me, or whatever matron is escorting you, to the nextdoor building. Do not speak while a matron is speaking. On your way over, no talking above a whisper. Once entering the nextdoor building, you are to stay silent and wait to be picked. Some of you will not be picked today, and I suggest that if you want to be picked, you must act compliant. Do not defy our customers, or there will be consequences. Understood? Understood. You will have a weekly allowance. Twelve and under get fifty cents, and a permission slip to hand to a matron. If you hand that slip to a matron, they will take you to the candy store down the street. Any tips made may be kept. Thirteen through sixteen will get two dollars and fifty cents, and get to keep any tips made, as well. Does anybody have any questions, comments, or concerns?" The matron stood in silence. Nobody spoke. "Good. We will now head over, your public awaits."


	5. Nextdoor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastazja has a nightmare about her mother while she and Zofia hide from customers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!WARNING!!!
> 
> This story does not have graphic rape scenes at all, but it it still hinted at. If you do not like that, you have full permission to stop reading. This chapter will have those sort of dark undertones, though nothing graphic except for a nightmare and some foul language is depicted--- read at your own risk. I love you all and don't want to trigger any bad memories ♥

_**"Anastazja?"** A feminine voice beckoned._

_Anastazja scanned her surroundings, a dark-walled room with creaky plank flooring. Time was seemingly stopped. Nobody moved, or looked at her as she frantically looked about to try and find the source of the voice calling her name._

_**"Anastazja, I see you!"** _

_She practically turned in circles, frantic. Who was this? And why were they calling out for her?_

 

_**"You look so tired, baby. Come here..."** _

 

_"But.. where are you!?" Ana finally called back, terrified. "And... WHO are you?"_

 

_**"Look and see, darling. I'm behind you."** _

 

 

_Anastazja whipped around and gasped. A young woman stood before her, clothed in white. Her face was.... so pretty. So well-structured. So... warm and welcoming. She appeared to be glowing. Anastazja blinked and rubbed her eyes. "A-are you an.... angel?" She asked, smiling widely. The woman chuckled._

 

**_"No, no. Not at all, sweetheart."_ ** _Her voice sounded... familiar. Too familiar. **"I'm your mommy!"**_

_Anastazja reeled back momentarily. The gap-toothed grin on her face faded as her olive green eyes gazed up at the woman. Mother. Mommy.... mommy didn't want me.  
_

 

_"You didn't.... d-did I hear you correctly?" Anastazja stammered, her voice shaking. The woman nodded, her warm smile remaining. Anastazja shook the thoughts of anger out of her head. Maybe she had changed. "Did you come to rescue me... m-mommy?"_

 

_**"Did I come to rescue you, Anastazja? Think a moment."** The smile on the woman's face faded. Her glow was gone. Her face was... still beautiful... but the emotion which stirred behind it twisted it. It was the ugliest face Anastazja had ever seen. **"Nothing could rescue you from this shithole your mistake of a father put you in."** Anastazja audibly gasped. How dare she?_

 

_"You take that back!!! Papa didn't know that he was putting me in here!!!" She yelled, pointing a finger in conviction towards the woman. The woman's eyes narrowed, and as they did, a gnarled, woody hand roughly squeezed the young girl's wrist. The woman was beginning to become physically ugly. Her cheeks were sinking in.. her eyes were drying up. She was slowly turning... gaunt._

 

_**"Don't you fucking dare to disrespect me, you rat. You look just like him... you lousy little boy. You will never be a woman. Nobody will want a little whore like you around once you're out of this place. Your father will have fucking drank himself to death by time you're out. You will have NOWHERE to go. NOWHERE, ANASTAZJA.**" The rawboned woman pressed her face to Ana's, who was frightened, and now crying. The woman cackled, her shrieking guffaws hurting the little girl's ears. **"That's fucking right. Cry. Cry like your father did. CRY, ANASTAZJA. ANASTAZJA, DO YOU HEAR ME?"**_

 

 

 

"Anastazja! Do you hear me?" Zofia whisper-yelled as the young girl jolted awake, gripping onto Zofia's sleeve and beginning to quietly sob. The shocked girl grabbed Anastazja and pulled her closer, hugging her. "Oh no... did you have a b-bad dream?" Anastazja nodded, wiping her tears, but continuing to cry. "What happened in it?" Zofia waited patiently for Ana to catch her breath before she could tell the story.

 

"My mommy came back for me... but when I asked her if she was gonna rescue me... she suddenly... changed. She looked like an ugly tree. And... she said really mean things about my daddy.. and that he was going to die... and that I l-look like a b-boy... a-and... it was all so sudden... she was yelling at me and cussing... and..." She couldn't continue further than that. Zofia nodded and pursed her lips, sitting in silence.

 

"I-I'm so sorry. Y'know, my sissy would have nightmares like those a lot. Where mommy would be yelling.. or papa would become some big... beast. Kind of like... a wolf. A yucky wolf." Anastazja cocked an eyebrow, but understood.

 

"H-how long was I out for?" She asked. Zofia thought a moment.

 

"Maybe like... an hour. Everyone's taken their clients, so I think we may be safe now... wanna sneak around and see if we can scrap up some change? To make it look like we got tips?" Zofia asked. Ana giggled and nodded.

 

"My best friend Piotrek taught me how to scavenge. I've got the second-sharpest eye in Poland!" Anastazja jokingly bragged. Zofia giggled and made mocking faces at Ana. The two giggled in their hiding spot, being careful not to be to loud.

 

"Well, come on, let's go! All the matrons are blacked out drunk by now, and all the customers are busy." Said Zofia. Ana nodded and they crawled out from their hiding place, quietly scavenging the floor for any change to split. Anastazja also found things like screws and tiny chain links on the ground, all of which she could fit in her new, big pockets. Maybe dressing up like a boy wasn't so bad after all.

 

"Zof, look at the necklace over there!" Ana whisper-shouted. The young girl's attention turned towards a pretty gold chain, with an opal pendant attached to it. The necklace was laying under some sort of elevated dresser-drawer. "That would look good on you, the opal looks like your eyes!" Anastazja said. Zofia giggled and crawled silently towards it, squeezing her lithe little body underneath the object and slyly putting the necklace on. Right as she was about to surface from under the dresser, something happened. A new customer had walked in. 

 

And Anastazja was out in the open. Sitting on folded legs, like Piotrek would often do.

 

Ana's head turned sharply towards the customer, and she gasped. "Uh... welcome.. c-can.. uh... may I help you?" She asked, standing up and brushing the dust off of her pants. The customer wasn't too bad-looking. His features mixed together well, in Anastazja's head. But what would happen if he wanted to... take her into the back, where all the other girls went? The man stayed silent, his eyes staying on Anastazja as a smirk crept up onto his face. 

 

"I know you were trying to hide. The matrons were looking for you. Be lucky they're too drunk to care." He chuckled. Anastazja instantly became fearful. 

 

"Sir... p-please don't tell them! I... I'll do anything!" She plead. The man chuckled again... but this time, it had a different aura. A more... evilly dripping aura. 

 

"Anything?" He cocked his head. Anastazja furiously nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "I'll tell you what, you masked urchin. I like ya. You look awful cute in those boy clothes." He offered her a toothy grin, pinching her cheek. She scrunched up her face and giggled a bit. 

 

"Aw, thanks, sir. Although, you wouldn't like what's underneath it." 

 

"Oh, it's not what's underneath that mask that I'm worried about.. it's what's under those.. pesky outer-garments." He snickered. Anastazja froze. Was this what Piotrek warned her about? She looked down at herself, gulping and looking back up at the man.  

 

"I-I'm not much, I look like a lousy little boy." She mumbled. The man took her by the arm and lifted her, holding her to his hip, his hand firmly grasping her rear. She squirmed a bit. "S-sorry, sir... I don't like being held like this." 

 

"Listen to me, young lady. I don't care what you want," he lowered his face to her's, "I could have called a matron on your ass. But I didn't... and I'm beginning to reconsider that. Don't make me tell the matrons, sweetie. I will." He teased. Anastazja froze again, sighing. 

 

"Okay... um.. how do I make you not tell on me? Nobody likes a tattletale." She pouted. 

 

> "You are right. Hmm... perhaps I wouldn't tell the matrons... if you let me take you in back."

 

 

 

 


	6. Back to Sierociniec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastazja goes back to Sierociniec, and straight to Piotrek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!TRIGGER WARNING!!  
> This chapter contains discussion of very sensitive topics, and also depictions of severe pain. Read at your own risk, my lovelies.

"Th-thank you... come a-again..."  
Anastazja whimpered, fixing her clothes and clutching her lower abdomen. A tear came to her eye as her customer chuckled and walked out of the door. How did the matrons even allow this? It didn't feel right at all to her... she felt... disgusting. 

"Is everybody ready to go back?" A tipsy matron slurred, opening the door. All of the girls lined up, and Zofia quickly ran to Anastazja. 

"Oh my God... are you okay?" Zofia whispered. Anastazja shook her head, frowning and blinking her tears away. 

"N-no... I feel yucky." She sniffled, holding Zofia's hand.

"That's awful..." Zof whispered as they both walked back to the orphanage, hand in hand. "On a lighter note.. I think it's dinner. You can go see your buddy! I'd ask to sit with you... but you should talk privately to him about what happened." 

"Yeah. Maybe tomorrow you can sit with us!" Anastazja fake-smiled. "It would be great for you to get to know him." She said. They parted ways once back in the food court, and Anastazja limped to Piotrek, who had already prepared her a plate of food. She hopped up on the bench next to him and clutched his arm. Her hair covered her face a little.

"Hey there, little scavenger. Those pockets look full, did you find anything good?" He smiled warmly, roughing up her hair. His cheery demeanor quickly changed once he saw her eyes, and heard her speak. 

"Y-yeah... I even found my new friend an opal necklace.. and I found a peanut shell, and some screws..." she put her hand into her pocket, pulling out a fistful of miscellaneous objects and putting them down on the table. She then looked up at Piotrek, whose brow was furrowed. 

"Are you okay, baby bear?" He asked. Anastazja's face crinkled a bit. She looked like she was about to cry. "They found you, didn't they..."

"M-mm hmm.." Anastazja whimpered, beginning to sob and hiding her face in his sleeve. "I'm such a foolish child..." 

"Tell me what happened." Piotrek said, wrapping an arm around her and rubbing her back. He was swarming with an odd feeling of guilt. Like he could have stopped this if he had spoken up. 

"W-well.. it started with... me having a nightmare about my mommy. She said really mean things about my papa... and then me.. and then me and Zofia went hunting for trinkets. I spotted an opal necklace under a dresser, and she managed to crawl under it... and... before I could hide.." she sniffled and cleared her throat, "a customer walked in and grabbed me. He told me I looked cute in my boy clothes... and.. h-he hurt me. Like a big... mean monster. He gave me bruises on my sides with his monster hands... and... if I twist the wrong way... my guts hurt. I never wanna go there again." Anastazja sobbed into Piotrek's chest. Piotrek himself began to cry a little. 

"I'm so sorry, Ana... I'm sorry I couldn't have helped." He said, kissing the top of her head. "You're like a baby sister to me.. I want nothing more than to protect you.. and I failed. I'm sorry I failed you, little Miś." He squeezed her gently, rocking her back and forth, before releasing his grip on her. "You have to eat, Ana. I don't want you to hurt your guts more by starving." He said, pushing her plate towards her. 

"I forgive you, Piotrek. Thank you for my food." She said quietly, lowering her mask and slowly picking at her meal. She felt a comforting warmth against her back as Piotrek watched her eat, giving her little encouragements along the way.

"You're gonna grow up big and strong. Now, keep eating. You're doing a great job." He smiled. She began to smile too, taking bigger bites until she was all done. "Good job, Ana. Does your tummy hurt at all?" 

"No... just like.. right under it hurts." She pouted a little. Piotrek sighed and rubbed her back a little. 

"Everything's gonna be okay, Ana. Soon, in about a year, I have to go away to the military to train. And once I come back, I'm taking you. You're gonna live with me and I'm gonna train you, too. So you can protect yourself from the evil." 

"You're going away?" Anastazja teared up a bit. "For how long?" 

"Three years at the most, if I don't get deployed. That means sent away to war. I most likely won't be, because I'll be new there." Piotrek said. Anastazja began to cry. "What's wrong?" 

"I don't want you to go!" She sobbed. "Why can't you stay?" 

"Because I'm a big boy, Ana. Big boys have to make money to get a house.. and food. The military is very easy money. Don't worry... after boot camp, and basic, on weekends I can come visit you. I just... can't adopt you until it's over. I'd never be home. Don't worry, we still have a whole year. Everything will be okay, I promise." He hugged Anastazja tightly, but carefully, as not to disturb the soreness in her abdomen. 

"What if someone else adopts me?" 

"You see, Ana, here they don't give little girls up for adoption until they're about fourteen or fifteen, unless they.. well, have a baby. By time I'm out of the military, you'll almost be fifteen. And unless you have a baby, I think you'll be able to get out of there quickly." Piotrek said, trying to reassure her. 

"But what if I do have a ba-" 

"That's a discussion for another day, I'm afraid. Until then, just.. use your imagination." He chuckled. 

"Since I'm small.. the stork will think I'm too young to have a baby." Anastazja scrunched up her face, giggling. Piotrek giggled too. 

"That's the spirit. Well, love, I'm afraid I've got to get back to my quarters. And I think it's naptime for you." Piotrek leaned down and kissed Anastazja's forehead. "I'll see you later, Ana." 

"I'll see you too, Piotrek!" She smiled. "Bye bye!" She waved to him as he got up and left, putting their plates away. 

That was the moment when Ana remembered the pain in her abdomen. She stood up, and nearly cried out in agony as she felt the sharp pain surging through her midsection. She limped to her matron, sniffling. 

"C-could you carry me, Ms. Woźniak? M-my lady... p-parts... really hurt." She quietly sobbed. Woźniak took slight pity on her, lifting her up and carrying her back to her little room.

"He only did that to you because he thought you were very pretty, Ana." She cooed, laying the child down into her bed. "You'll get used to how it feels soon." 

"I-I'm scared of going back there.." Anastazja whined. "I don't want them to hurt me anymore. I-I was bleeding down there for... an hour.." she struggled to say. It was always awkward for her to talk about her personal problems. 

"Lucky for you, you get the day off tomorrow. All first-timers need a little while to heal after that happens. You've got plenty of time to feel better, Miś." She said, in a sickeningly sweet tone. Anastazja felt like she was listening to the equivalent of being force-fed an entire honeybee hive. 

"O-okay... goodnight, Ms. Woźniak." 

"Goodnight, Anastazja." 

After Woźniak had walked out, Ana quietly limped to the showers. She was trying to wash the filthy feeling she had off of her. To wash the bruises off of her sides... to wash the pain off of her abdomen, but nothing was working. 

Four years seemed a little too long to wait for some freedom.


End file.
